Tourist Camp
Main Aritcle: Man-Eater The Tourist Camp is a special room related to the Man-Eater event. After the event is expired the location can't be visited anymore. Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards Items to Get Quests Unseen Guardian Melissa: Ogre warned me the camp is guarded by a trained phenomenon. He will try to fool us, put us off the track. So I ensured the Ogre you know how to deal with problems like this. * Banish a poltergeist from the Tourist Camp Melissa: It seems now we can freely examine the place where the tourist girl was kidnapped. Witnesses say an Ogre took her. But something just doesn't add up... Total Fake Melissa: Are you trying to prove the Ogre kidnapped the girl? You have achieved the opposite results! These clues are fake. The scratches on the ball are from a blade, not teeth while the stub was split with a hammer... Hope if you find these items, I can prove Ogre did nothing wrong. * Get 3 Steel Hammers from the Ogre * Get 3 Folding Knives from the Ogre * Assemble the Total Fake Melissa: Someone has done their best to blame the poor Ogre in kidnapping a girl from the tourist camp. Someone even put on a fur costume and was walking around the camp to scare the campers and be caught on camera! Tricks Ulrich Achenbach: It seems that man-eaters are on friendly terms with phenomena as well as with dragons. As soon as you got to the camp, joyful spirits started mixing up things there. It looks like they are trying to hide something... You should stop them! * Banish a phenomenon from the Tourist Camp Melissa: Ogre said he has nothing to do with phenomenon in the camp. So someone else is trying to cover their tracks... The same someone who wants everybody to believe that the Ogre kidnapped the camping girl. Finishing Strikes +++ Must banish phenomenon before assembling artifact +++ Escape Ulrich Achenbach: My new friend Mark turned to be a liar and a rat! And I offered him my help! Wanted to catch the Ogre! And what did I get in return? A phenomenon when I returned to the camp! * Chase away any phenomena from the Tourist Camp Ulrich Achenbach: I just wanted to talk to Mark and ask him if he really kidnapped the girl... And this rat set a phenomenon one me and ran away... Thank you for freeing the camp from this evil... Final Touches Melissa: We just need some extra tiny details to add to the kidnapper's portrait and we can give our evidence to the parents of the missing girl. I don't know what they will do... But it's not our business. * Get 3 Key Chains from the Ogre * Get 3 Love Notes from the Ogre * Assemble the Finishing Strikes Melissa: We did everything we could to prove to the kidnapped girl's parents that the man-eating ogre is just a victim when the real kidnapper is that trickster Mark. I hope, from this moment the story won't need us anymore. Get the Reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.